


Dark, Dark Nights

by Vai_should_be_quiet



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but anything for my beautiful sunshine boy, by which i dont mean gd, like theres so much fluff it makes me sick, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vai_should_be_quiet/pseuds/Vai_should_be_quiet
Summary: [Request] Daesung is afraid of storms and it has been more difficult to deal with this fear ever since he’d moved away.





	Dark, Dark Nights

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a line from a song called Love At First Sight by The Brobecks, I use it a lot as inspiration for writing/drawing/naming stuff, especially if it's fluffy.
> 
> Update: finally got around to fixing all those god damned typos. I apologize to everyone who read this before the update.

It had started raining while Jiyong was at the mall. Not that he’d given up his intentions. By the time he reached Daesung’s place the rain had turned into a full blown storm. He had tried calling Daesung to let him know he was coming over, but received no answer. That’s why Jiyong invited himself in, as the two had each other’s apartment keys.

The reason Jiyong had come over was to retrieve his jacket that Daesung had borrowed a while ago. Ever since, both of them had completely forgotten about it – Daesung to return it and Jiyong to ask for it. He had remembered it while browsing through some jackets and knew that he had to get it that day, or it would be forgotten again and he may never see it again.

Now, it wasn’t unusual for them to visit each other like this, even if the other wasn’t at home. But Jiyong was sceptical. The house was quiet and in complete darkness. The only light on the ground floor came from the fairy lights that ran on batteries. He realized the power must have gone out when he flipped the light switch and nothing happened. The strangest thing, though, were the muffled and impossible to understand voices coming from upstairs.

“Daesungah!” Jiyong called, frowning at this oddness.

The voices cut off. Jiyong was already climbing up the stairs when he received an answer,

“I’m in my room!”

So that’s where he went. Much like the entire house, Daesung’s room was in complete darkness, aside from a light under the desk. Jiyong crouched and was faced with an interesting sight.

Daesung was curled up under the desk, wrapped up in a blanket like a burrito, watching some drama on his laptop. This was where the voices had been coming from, Jiyong figured.

“Hi hyung,” Daesung muttered.

“What are you doing?” Jiyong questioned, an amused smile tugging on his lips.

“Watching a drama,” Daesung blurted out.

“I can see that. I’m asking about – well, everything else.”

Daesung pouted in thought, brows furrowing. He was trying to figure out what to say that wouldn’t sound weird or stupid. “I like it here,” he said at last.

Jiyong didn’t need to be a genius to figure out that was bullshit. Besides, he was getting an answer of his own. Considering the fact that Daesung was trembling like a leaf and that he was wincing at any louder sound of the storm outside, Jiyong had a pretty good idea of what was actually going on.

“In any case... I’m sorry I came unannounced, but you weren’t answering my calls—”

“Yeah my battery ran out and I couldn’t charge it.”

“—I’m just here for my jacket and I’ll be on my way.”

“Which jacket?” Daesung asked, frown deepening.

“Black, leather with patches, glittery letters on the back,” Jiyong explained. “You borrowed it ages ago, I almost forgot what it looks like. I want it back.”

“Oh, _that_ one!” Daesung lightly hit his forehead. “Good thing you remembered. But you don’t have to leave so soon, I was actually hoping—”

He was cut off when a thunder struck. A particularly loud one, it must have hit near the house. Daesung moved with impressive speed; as if he had gotten stung he leaped forward, bumped his head against the desk in the process, and in a matter of seconds he had his arms wrapped around Jiyong, knocking the older over from the impact of his tackle-hug.

Daesung curled up against Jiyong, shaking violently.

“You big baby,” the older said, but his tone wasn’t mocking.

That was what Daesung had been most afraid of – being made fun of. But this fear was irrational, of course. This was Jiyong, his hyung. As much of an asshole as he sometimes was, he wouldn’t do such a thing. Besides, Jiyong knew. When they used to live together, he was always the first one to comfort Daesung in such situations

He was now able to relax, finding the safety he had been seeking. The problem was that since he was no longer under the desk, he could also _see_ the lightning through the window, which was another thing to freak out about. He solved this problem by burying his face in Jiyong’s neck and closing his eyes.

“And yes, I can stay,” Jiyong added, threading his fingers through Daesung’s hair.

This was perfect. Daesung had been terrified out of his mind before Jiyong had gotten there, the only thing keeping him sane being the drama he was desperately trying to concentrate on.

It was perfect, until he felt the fabric of Jiyong’s shirt under his hand. It was soaking wet. So were Jiyong’s hair and every single article of clothing he currently had on. When Daesung pulled away and looked up, he saw the water drops on the other’s skin, glistening under the dim light of the laptop and the street lamp outside the window.

“Dumbass! Did you fucking walk here!?” Daesung asked, eyes widening.

Jiyong chuckled, running his hand through his hair. Wet strands stuck to his forehead and cheeks, as well as going in many different directions. “Nah, I walked from the car to the front door. It’s crazy out there.”

“Did you go out without a jacket? Or an umbrella? Or _anything_?” Daesung grimaced, now noticing Jiyong’s outfit for the first time. It was more fit for a summer weather; white tank top, a black, _very thin,_ see-through over that and leather jeans. Nothing with a hood in sight. Nothing that would keep him from freezing in case he so much as stood next to a refrigerator in a supermarket in sight.

But he just shrugged. “It wasn’t raining when I’d gone out.”

“Are you _crazy_!?”

Another thunder struck. Daesung tackle-hugged Jiyong again, almost knocking the breath right out of him. But Daesung was quick to pull away, not being a fan of cuddling with someone who looked like they took a dip in the pool with their clothes still on.

“Go change, take something of mine. You won’t be able to blow-dry your hair... Get a towel, then. You’re not catching a cold on my watch. Dumbass.”

Jiyong stood up, arms raised in defeat. He didn’t scold Daesung for the disrespect, not this time. “Okay, okay!” He chuckled, shaking his head. “Maybe I’ll steal your clothes like you stole my jacket.”

“Didn’t steal it...” Daesung mumbled, backing up under the desk.

“Sure thing,” Jiyong said. He bent down to look at Daesung. He was no longer laughing, rather he seemed worried. “You’ll be okay on your own?”

Daehyun nodded. “Hurry.”

Before going away, Jiyong kissed his forehead.

Daesung tried not to think about it too much.

Jiyong used the flashlight on his phone to illuminate the space around him and prevent himself from falling over while searching for clothes. Daesung heard him moving around as he got undressed and then dressed. Not that they hadn’t stripped in front of one another before, either because of how close they were or because they were drunk, but in this particular situation the room was too dark to see anything, and the desk he was under was blocking the view.

Then Jiyong left the room, to get the previously mentioned towel, Daesung assumed. But he was gone much longer. Daesung could hear him going up and down the stairs, moving things around, opening and closing what sounded like the closet door. He tried to figure out what was it that Jiyong was doing, but he had no idea. A few times Jiyong came to the bedroom to check up on Daesung. Each time Daesung tried to smile reassuringly, even though he was still shaking, more since Jiyong had left actually, and each time he ruffled Daesung’s hair before leaving again.

When whatever the hell he had been doing was done, Jiyong returned to the room and kneeled in front of Daesung’s hiding spot, smiling brightly. He seemed to be having much more fun than Daesung was.

Jiyong was now dressed in a sweater of Daesung’s, its sleeves long enough to make him sweater paws. Daesung’s sweatpants Jiyong was wearing rested higher on his waist and even so were a bit too long, all because of their size difference. The older was also wearing Daesung’s second favourite pair of socks, since his number one favourite pair was on himself. A towel was draped over Jiyong’s head, although Daesung doubted it would help much considering how wet his hair was.

“All done!” Jiyong announced as if Daesung was supposed to know _what_ was done. “Let’s go downstairs,” he said and offered his hand.

“What’s downstairs?” Daesung asked, taking his hand.

Another thunder struck.

This time Jiyong was the one who acted quickly, pulling Daesung in and cradling his head.

Daesung had been crying with small breaks ever since the storm started, up until Jiyong had arrived. That was when  Daesung had done his best to stop and force it down so he wouldn’t seem like that big of a wimp in front of his hyung. But he couldn’t help it, not anymore. Every thunder made his heart jump out of his chest, every lightning made him flinch. The crashing noise from the sky was a whole other story; it made his head hurt and it was somehow so horribly upsetting. It may have been silly to be so shaken up by a loud noise, but that was Daesung’s everyday life. He hated rainy weather as it was, but storms he couldn’t handle. Especially not alone at night with no power.

Daesung cried, because he could no longer hold it in. The teasing he had been so scared of never came. Instead, Jiyong soothingly played with his hair, letting him cry it out and settle down.

Eventually he did, his sobs turning into quiet sniffles.

“Let’s go downstairs, Dae,” Jiyong said softly. “It’ll be better, I promise.”

Daesung nodded. Jiyong wrapped his arms around the younger’s waist and helped him up. Together they went down the stairs, Jiyong illuminating the way with his phone. Once they made it to the living room, Daesung wasn’t sure what he was looking at.

It was a sort of a... tent? The blanket that was draped over four chairs in the middle of the room was the one he rarely used because it was too big for a person who sleeps alone. There was dim light coming from underneath the blanket – fairy lights, Daesung realized, since they were no longer in their usual spot.

Jiyong was smiling proudly. “Remember when we used to build these?”

Daesung nodded slowly. “You wrote some of your first songs in these, back in the dorm," he mumbled.

As Jiyong still had his arms wrapped around him, he simply rested his chin on Daesung’s shoulder. “Do you want me to bring your laptop so we can watch something?”

Daesung shook his head. “It’s about to join my phone and run out of battery.”

Jiyong nodded. “We always have my phone until it runs out too.” He grinned and went over to their makeshift tent and lifted up the blanket. “Shall we?”

Daesung smiled weakly and crawled in. Jiyong had put the spare mattress on the floor, and the four chairs were around it. The string of lights was also circling the mattress. The definition of cozy. In there, he felt safer. The tent even muffled the noises of the storm a little, but the brilliant part was that he couldn’t see the lightning.

Jiyong got in, still that bright, proud smile on his lips. He crossed his legs, he was able to sit up in the small space. “What do you think?”

“It’s amazing,” Daesung said, smiling widely. “Thank you.”

Jiyong grinned and embraced Daesung almost fatally. “Just doing my job. What kind of a hyung would I be if I didn’t take care of my dongsaeng?”

“You take care of me well—” Daesung said, trying to wriggle out of Jiyong’s bone-crushing hug, “—when you aren’t suffocating me.”

“Shut up, you love it,” Jiyong accused.

Daesung just sighed. As his hyung’s laughter faded, the storm could be heard again.

Daesung buried his face in Jiyong’s neck, trying to curl up and hide. He was starting to shake again, and in turn Jiyong started playing with his hair again.

“I still didn’t take my jacket,” he said, to fill the silence and distract Daesung.

“You dumbass,” he replied, voice shaky.

Jiyong held him closer. “Don’t be rude. I was too busy building this for your ungrateful ass.”

“I’m not ungrateful,” Daesung protested, “But it’s your own fault for being so forgetful!”

“You’re right. I’ll probably also forget to return this hoodie tomorrow when I leave.”

Daesung wanted to complain, but he knew that’s what Jiyong wanted. Besides, he didn’t think it was such a tragedy. So, he just shrugged. “It’s not my favourite hoodie. And it looks really cute on you, cause you’re small.”

“I am not small,” Jiyong snapped, although his disapproving expression looked more like an adorable pout, thus only proving Daesung’s previous statement right.

“Yes, you are. You are small and cute and nothing can convince me otherwise,” Daesung said and stuck his tongue out.

In turn, Jiyong quickly pecked the other’s lips.

Some punishment it was. Because Daesung liked it.

However he wasn’t ready for it, so he buried his quickly reddening face in the elder’s neck.

Not wanting to let the silence stretch out too long and to prevent Daesung from getting upset again, Jiyong began humming and soon enough he was singing as well. His hand had somehow ended up under Daesung’s shirt and Jiyong was gently tracing his waist and hipbone. Not that Daesung minded, but the touch made him shiver. He wasn’t complaining, of course.

Daesung had a certain idea. The brief kiss was haunting him and for things to be worse, he wanted more. But he couldn’t ask for it, he didn’t want to come across as desperate. There was only one way he could do this, without getting too flustered or giving up at the last moment upon being met with Jiyong’s beautiful eyes that seemed to stare right into his soul...

Daesung took a deep breath.

Moving only his arm, he found the little box for batteries where the switch for the string of lights was. Then he turned them off.

Before Jiyong even had the time to be surprised, Daesung propped himself up and kissed him. Since he had been leaning on Jiyong, Daesung was on top and he could hold the older down to prevent him from pulling away too soon.

Not that Jiyong wanted to. Surprise lasted only a second before he kissed back, now moving his hand up to lace his fingers in Daesung’s hair. The cold that replaced the warmth of Jiyong’s touch made the younger shiver.

Daesung almost lost himself completely. In no time he was straddling Jiyong’s hips and the kiss quickly moved on from its initial, more pure phase.

Daesung was quickly left breathless, since Jiyong was refusing to give up dominance and wasn’t giving him a rest. And so Daesung needed to pull away, gasping for air. He licked his lips. He’d overlooked the fact that in the dark he wouldn’t be able to see Jiyong, but perhaps it was better off that way. The older probably had a smug expression on, which Daesung didn’t need to see at the moment.

“So, you can’t handle me after all,” Jiyong purred.

Daesung could almost _hear_ the smirk. The only consolation was that Jiyong also sounded breathless.

"Shut up,” Daesung mumbled. He once again curled up, nuzzling his face into Jiyong’s neck.

He laughed, kissing Daesung’s forehead. “You’re right, you’re right. Let’s leave the making out for a better situation.”

“Shut _uuuuuuuuup_ ,” Daesung whined. All his confidence from a second ago was gone. The mere thought of ‘making out’ with Jiyong made him blush.

Oh, but Jiyong wasn’t going to stop the teasing, it was far too amusing. “Hey, it’s fine. It’s only normal to be so insanely attracted to me. I’m simply irresistible~”

“Noo,” Daesung whimpered. “Stop mocking me...”

“I’m just kidding you silly,” Jiyong assured. “I love you too.”

Daesung felt a heavy burden lift off of his chest. He was terrified that the kisses he’d received were out of pity. As illogical as it was, considering how fiercely he had kissed Daesung, that second time.

As he closed his eyes beginning to drift off top sleep, he remembered something. “I never said I loved you.”

“But I know you do,” Jiyong whispered and kissed his cheek.

* * *

When he woke up, Daesung felt something pressing against his chest. In fact, the weight was present along the entire length of his body. This is when he realized that his and Jiyong’s positions from the previous night had somehow been switched.

Jiyong’s smaller frame was now sprawled out over Daesung, head rested on the younger’s chest. Jiyong’s lips were parted and he was snoring softly.

It was truly precious. Daesung cradled his hyung, smiling. He couldn’t help giving Jiyong’s lips a quick peck.

Then that son of a bitch smiled. “Caught you again,” he mumbled sleepily, not opening his eyes.

Daesung blushed, pouting. “You’re never sleeping over again.”

In response Jiyong just hummed and held Daesung closer.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: @vai-should-be-quiet


End file.
